InuCurses
by aNgelsokAwAii
Summary: Inuyasha's a dog when Kagome buys him at a pet store; After finding out he's cursed they go to find the one who did this; Too bad shes called Curse Woman (suck at names;) FIN!
1. 1 Dogs Will be Dogs

Disclaimer: Since this is only the first chapter, I wont go crazy on this part, ok? ^_^  
  
.  
  
.  
  
AHHH! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OK?! SO STOP BOTHERING ME!  
  
Ok, very calm! ^.^v  
  
InuCurses I Dogs Will be Dogs  
  
Kagome hummed a little as she followed her little brother Sota into the pet shop. Ever since their cat Buyo died Sota had been begging for a dog. Kagome didn't see how he could replace their cat so fast.  
  
As she lagged behind Kagome studied each dog carefully. 'I definitely don't want a Chihuahua. The bobble-head Sota got from Taco Bell still scares me. No bulldogs. It looks like its been chasing cars at a stoplight.'  
  
One dog caught her eye as she passed. Actually, it growled at her so she turned to look at it. It was built a bit like a wolf, but had long silky hair that was silvery white. Its eyes were a amberish color.  
  
Kagome squatted down and leveled with the dog. "Hey, you're an interesting looking guy."  
  
To her surprise the dog sniffed and turned away, letting out a breath that sounded vaguely like 'feh'. It was so, so humanreally took it out of its cage. The dogs eyes were amber- gold again, and it looked a bit disgusted when Sota ran around it screaming "Yay! Yay! I got a DOG! And it LICKED me!!". Their new pet was really creeping her out.  
  
~*~*~*At Kagome's House*~*~*~  
  
Kagome growled, sounding very much like a dog. It was a few hours after her family got that white mutt and it was her turn to walk 'the dog'. They hadn't named him yet and when Sota called it Whitey or Fluffy it just growled and turned away.  
  
Walking the dog wasn't so bad, but it was so calm it scared Kagome. 'Aren't dogs supposed to chase squirrels and pee on stop signs?'  
  
Another thing that unnerved her was that its eyes constantly changed color. When its eyes were that shade of golden amber, it acted so much like a spoiled human brat, Kagome wanted to strangle it. More than once she had to say to herself 'It's just a dog, just a dog.'  
  
Suddenly the dog pulled on its leash and started to yip. Kagome noticed its eyes were again orange-red.  
  
It started to run towards a nearby tree and barked up at a chittering bird. Then it relieved itself on the tree and all the trees around as if making it up for all the trees missed. It didn't help that the dog occasionally missed in its frenzy and there were people walking around.  
  
Then at mid, er, bathroom break the dog stopped, its eyes dimming to an amber color again. As if it realized what it just did, the dog shot off back to Kagome's house, dragging her along yelling "STOP! AARGH!! SORRY MISS! I'LL PAY FOR THAT FUR COAT-!"  
  
*~*~*^_^*~*~*  
  
Back at home in her room, Kagome gritted her teeth and tied the poor dog to her bedpost. "Since everyone is out, you are staying RIGHT HERE!" She walked out her bedroom door grumbling, "I need to take a shower."   
  
Five minutes after she left and when the dog heard water running, it growled and scratched at the bedpost, then at its leash.  
  
When it went through its dog brain that the leash or the bedpost wasn't going to come off, the dog faced the other way and ran as fast as it could. It went fine until the leashed snapped it back, almost choking it.  
  
All of a sudden the dog shook violently and its eyes turned once again reddish orange. In this state the dog did something its other side would never have done; it whined. Very pathetic and loudly.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS ALL THAT RACKET?!" Storming wet and wearing nothing but a skimpy towel, Kagome stomped over to the dog and whacked it lightly with a slipper. It took all her strength not to whack it with her lamp several times.  
  
When the dog looked Kagome's way and saw her like that, its more human side took over and a faint pink spread over its furry white face.  
  
'A dog blushing? No way.' Kagome lost her will to kill at once and decided to come closer at that moment, which made the dog blush even more.  
  
All of a sudden it jumped up as its playful puppy mind took over its human's and it licked Kagome on her face.  
  
She couldn't help but laugh. "Ok doggy, you can stop now..! Come on, I just washed! SIT! Huh-?"  
  
Suddenly she fell backwards onto her bed when the weight of the dog doubled. But when she opened her eyes she saw not a dog but a. Boy?! "Ah."  
  
a/n: Its like Whoa if you consider what both of them are wearing right now. ^_^  
  
I love you guys giving me reviews! I'm so sucky at writing, and I got so many reviews for both previous chap.1 and 2...  
  
Oh, and if your gonna send me flames make em nice. I mean don't send me one that goes  
  
'@!#$ you!!! THIS IS THE MOST @$#%^@&*FANFIC IV EVER READ!!! $%^*@!!! !@#%^*#!!! DON'T EVER CONTINUE THIS &#*$%!*#!!! DIE!!!'  
  
Ok, bye! 


	2. 2 Explanation from the Unexplained

Disclaimer: DON'T RUB IT IN MY FACE! Um, sorry.  
  
InuCurses Explanation from the Unexplained  
  
"Ah."  
  
Kagome looked up from her awkward position and prepared to speak. When she opened her mouth though all she got was a mouthful of white hair. Spitting it out she paused, then. "HELP!! THERE'S A MURDERING MANIAC IN MY ROOM!!! HELP!!!"  
  
Inside her head she was thinking 'Oh man, what if someone just came in my room right now.'  
  
Just then Sota came in and his eyes widened, looking from his frozen sister to the frozen person over her.  
  
After a few seconds he opened his mouth and yelled, "MOM! THERE'S THIS GUY LICKING KAGOME ON HER BED!" Then he walked out.   
  
Snapping out of her trance Kagome pushed the boy off of her, sat up and wrapped her towel around her tighter. "I-I can snap your spine with one kick!" What the heck, she couldn't even step on an ant.  
  
The boy looked at her, then at himself, then her again. Eyes growing twice their size he whispered, "I'm back. I'm not a damn DOG anymore!" In his joy he jumped up and hugged Kagome.  
  
She froze up for a moment then screamed "AHHH!! HE'S TRYING TO SNAP MY SPINE!! HELP!!!"  
  
Then hearing footsteps up the stairs and towards her room, a more sensible part of her brain kicked in. 'Oh my GOD, I'm in my room wearing only a towel and with a naked GUY with me! What will my family THINK!"  
  
She shoved the longhaired boy in her closet. "Here, wear something quick." Then she grabbed some clothes for herself and rushed to the other end of the room, not hearing the boy whisper "I get to wear clothes. I don't have to be damn NAKED anymore!"  
  
Just then Kagome's mom burst in holding a vase "Where, where's Kagome?" Then she spotted Kagome and someone else wearing her clothes besides her.  
  
She sighed and turned to Sota. "Oh dear, it's just one of Kagome's little friends. See the long punk hair?" Mouthing Sorry, she went out the room pulling Sota out with her who was saying "But Mom, it's a boy! He has all the parts."  
  
After they left Kagome shut the door and glared at the mini-skirt clad boy in front of her. "I think you should explain all this."  
  
The boy stopped playing with the skirt hem and sighed. "I'm the dog, and my name is Inuyasha." Then he started talking.  
  
*~*~*Flashback*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha trudged on through the woods. This was not his day. After the stupid women had cast the spell on him, he was taken home, had his tail pulled by little brats and been called embarrassing 


	3. 3 Adjusting

Disclaimer: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY!! Oh yah, I don own Inuyasha. And sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY!!  
  
and c) I just feel like saying sorry and torture myself after all the reviews I got. *bangs head on wall* Sorry! *bang* Sorry! *bang* Sorry! Oh and sorry all the ...s came out as . Sorry! BANG CRASH. *sticks head out hole in wall* Whoops. Sorry mister! Are you dead?  
  
InuCurses Adjusting  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Woof!"  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Wench!"  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Bark!"  
  
"Sit!" 'Hehe, this is kind of fun...'  
  
"Argh! Stupid bi-"  
  
"I wont allow that kind of language in my room! Go drink some toilet water! SIT!"  
  
"WOOF WOOF!"   
  
Sits and Woofs and swears flying everywhere Kagome and Inuyasha were having a little argument. Kagome's mother had just told her to give 'lil Barkies' a bath. After finding out about Inuyasha's curse, Kagome did Not want to give him a bath. Especially when he ripped her favorite skirt.  
  
"I am NOT giving you a bath!"  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Did I ask you to?"  
  
Kagome blushed a bit, imagining herself giving a ba- wait, was she going crazy? "SIT! SIT!! SIT!!!"  
  
Doggy Inuyasha looked up at her and growled. Kagome, still blushing, grabbed him by the fur on his neck and dragged him don't the stairs. He wouldn't budge.  
  
Now she was really mad. Kagome wrapped the dog boy in her pillowcase, lifted him in her arms and carried him down the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha fidgeded a bit in her arms because of the embarrassing position he was in. Not only was he being carried by a human, his nose was in her -gack- chest as in a more appropriate word. And the worst part was, a little puppy part of him liked that.  
  
At the foot of the stairs Kagome dropped Inuyasha onto the floor. "Oops I'm sorry Inu-yasha. You gonna report animal abuse? WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
At that moment Sota came in and rushed to Inuyasha's side. "Sis, don't be so mean to 'im. What did you call him? Inuyasha? Hmm, Inuyasha... I'll give him a bath if you want."  
  
Kagome shook her head slightly and smiled sickly sweet at the dog. "No it's ok. I'll wash our little mutt." 'I will avenge my skirt to the death'   
  
~*~*~LaTeR~*~*~  
  
"I hate you! I got dog hair in my mouth, muddy water on my 2ND FAVORITE SKIRT and dog shampoo in my hair! What next, dog hair in my shampoo?! HA!" Kagome had dragged Inuyasha into her room, locked the door and was now yelling at him.  
  
"Well you shoved a bar of SOAP in my mouth! Knocking you in the tub was pure reflex!" Inuyasha smirked. And when were 'pure reflex'es done on purpose?  
  
"Aw shut up! Now my clothes are all wet! Go, go, go get a flea collar!" Kagome just met him a few hours ago and he was already annoying her. A LOT.  
  
Inuyasha was about to say something about her lame remark when he noticed what she said was true. Not the part that he needed a flee collar, but the part that her clothes Were wet, and he-could-see-right-through...  
  
Kagome saw Inuyasha's blush, which unfortunately was blood on snow because of his silvery hair. Her gaze traveled down to where he was looking and she blushed too. "Rrrrrrrrrr, PERVERT!!"  
  
Inuyasha cringed. Guess she wasn't going to help him get this curse off him now...  
  
~***DownStairs***~  
  
Kagome's mom looked up from her cooking when she heard that rather loud remark, then sighed when a loud SLAP was heard throughout the house. "That child sure knows how to handle herself."  
  
~***This is the next chapter of the last version***~  
  
It was the morning after they got the family dog and the sun was shining brightly setting a happy atmosphere in the house.  
  
Kagome's mom (I forgot Kag's last name...-_-;;) whistled a bit and climbed up the stairs to Kagome's room with the laundry. Opening the door, she said "Kago~me, here's your laun... dry..." When she saw what happened inside the room however, she stopped and blinked at the sight before her.  
  
Kagome halted in her process of trying to pull out Inuyasha's white hair on the floor. Also dropping the dog snacks in her hand, she said, "M-mom, I can explain..."  
  
Her mom just shook her head. "Oh Kagome, Kagome. Why didn't you just tell me you had one of you little girly friends over to play at this time?" Then still shaking her head she left the room.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha just sat there for a moment, Kagome thinking 'playing?', before Kagome said "Inuyasha, I didn't notice this before but... WHY THE HECK ARE YOU STILL WEARING MY CLOTHES?!"  
  
"Feh. You want me to run around naked, girl? Although I bet you'd just like that."  
  
Kagome blushed bright red at that, slapped herself mentally then slapped Inuyasha for giving her the idea. "Well, I guess that means we have to go shopping now! C'mon, let's go."  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but how the hell am I going to go? Excuse me but I can't exactly go around wearing a skirt and blouse." Inuyasha stood up and crossed his arms to prove just that.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kagome went to get something from the closet. "First of all, er, down boy. Not everyone enjoys looking at bare boy legs in a skirt. Second of all, who said you were going as you?" And to prove just that, she came back with a leash.  
  
"But what if I turn human on you?" Inuyasha cocked his head to look extremely dog-like.  
  
"Oh, we'll think of something..." Kagome grinned a bit evilly. Looks like she already thought of something.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
20 minutes after Kagome and her new white dog were walking to the mall.  
  
"Erm, Kagome? Is that your dog?" A nearby neighbor exclaimed.  
  
Replying brightly as if a walking a dog with a white sheet over it was done everyday, Kagome said "Yep! It's just a bit heat and sun sensitive, if you know what I mean."  
  
Under the sheet and in Inuyasha's little dog mind, he was thinking 'I'll kill her, she's dead, I'm killing her...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What?! What do you mean no dogs allowed?" She was finally at the mall and the security guard was NOT making her happy.  
  
"I mean, No Dogs Allowed. Now get him away or else." Threatening customers? This was too much. And he looked like a pug, too.  
  
"But, but I'm BLIND!" Kagome sunglasses.yelled pointing angrily at her  
  
"Yes, I believe you're blind when for the last five minutes you've been mooning over that blue shirt in display then yelping '30 dollars?! Oh my God!'" Squinting at her, the guard said in a final voice "I'm sorry ma'am, but No Dogs Allowed. Now scat."  
  
"Now scat. Huh. Well Inuyasha, I guess the only thing to do is plan B. Sit." They were behind garbage cans against a fence, so no one could see them.  
  
"No, anything but that! Please, what if someone comes?!"  
  
Kagome laughed lightly and opened her pack. Taking out Sota's clothes, which she packed earlier, she handed the shirt and pants to Inuyasha. "Just change, I'll close my eyes."  
  
Narrowing his golden eyes Inuyasha snatched the clothes out of her hand. "Just make sure no one comes wench."  
  
Right after Inuyasha put on the shirt and was taking off his pants however, he heard clanging above him. "Stupid girl! Told you to watch... out... um, hehe, hi miss... um, that looks rather dangerous"  
  
5 minutes after, Kagome came flouncing back. "Look Inuyasha, I got that shirt I wanted! And... oh, my..."  
  
Looking up Inuyasha glared. The bumps on his head and handprints on his face stood out more than his tight fitting shirt Kagome got from Sota. "Well, now where were you...?!"  
  
Laughing a bit nervously, Kagome said "You see, I just HAD to get that shirt at the window... my friends call it 'The call of Shopping'... eheheh funny... huh... Let's go!" With that she dragged Inuyasha out of behind the garbage cans and dragged him all the way to the store. "Stand up will you?"  
  
"Hmph, after all that trouble you caused me you should be thankful I'm just letting you pull me along." That wasn't exactly the truth. That lady from behind the garbage can had been convinced he was a stalker and had rolled two garbage cans on his leg. Now he couldn't stand up...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were back home from the mall, Inuyasha with seven new outfits and two fresh slaps on his face. ( Inuyasha wasn't used to modern malls and had wandered into the women changing room once. )  
  
"Well Inuyasha, that was... fun, wasn't it?"  
  
Sighing, he replied "I... guess, but when are you going to help me get back and get rid of this curse?"  
  
What a... stupid chapter. Bye, I'm off now, but I love reviews! Wait another few days or a week or so, I wrote this during Writer's Block so it makes No Sense... And I'm hungry... 


	4. 4 The Hell’s With The Well

Disclaimer: Um... uh...  
  
InuCurses  
  
The Hell's With The Well  
  
"Help? How?" Kagome cocked her head at Inuyasha, frowning.  
  
"Well, to go in a, well, a well. Ha. Haha..." Damn, what was it about this girl that made his mouth all fuzzy?  
  
Kagome wrinkled her nose. She heard Inuyasha say some pretty stupid stuff, but this one was the stupidest. He wanted her to fall in a well? God, if he wanted to get rid of her, just say so.  
  
"You see, there's this well that if you fall in, its all different and changes and it's a little dizzy at first but then someone, in this case you, explains and it's okay."  
  
Blinking a bit at this rather strange information, Kagome sighed loudly and replied, "Inuyasha, that's called Getting a Concussion and Going Insane in the Hospital."  
  
"No, it's not. Come here, it's in your backyard." With that he started to pull Kagome up by her arm.  
  
"You're crazy! I'm not following." With that, she yanked her arm away and sat back down.  
  
"I'm not crazy! Idiot, when I say go we GO!" And with that, he yanked her arm up and pulled on her hard. Obviously a little too hard, because he toppled over backwards and Kagome fell on top of him in a rather awkward position.  
  
Just then Kagome's mom came in carrying a tray with a cup of tea. "Kagome honey, want some-" When she saw the two on the floor however, she stopped short and the tray and cup of tea crashed to the floor.   
  
Kagome jumped up, a blush flooding her face. "Mom, I can explain. You see, this weird STRANGER here suddenly-"  
  
Inuyasha jumped up too and yelled, "I didn't do nothing! She jumped on me!"  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha and the blush turned to anger. "Shut up! You just don't sound right, I'll do the talking!"  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha grinned, if not a bit evilly. She'll pay for all the humiliation he went through. "Oh Mrs. Higurashi, you see, um, I'm Kagome's, uh, fiancé."  
  
Seeing Kagome's horrified face and Inuyasha's smirk, Mrs. Higurashi took it that this was a secret they were going to keep away from her. "Ka- Kagome honey... I never knew..."  
  
Kagome hung her head, too heavy with shame to lift it back up. But at her mom's next words, her head shot up.  
  
"Kagome sweetie! That's great! Have you done it yet? I know your age is too young, but young love is the sweetest thing isn't it? Oh, and grandchildren already? Time sure flies by!" With that Mrs. Higurashi ran up to the new 'couple' and hugged them both. "I'm so proud..!"  
  
Drawing back Inuyasha stuttered a bit "Uh yeah Mrs. Higurashi, now see our, uh honeymoon is today, so we have to go now bye!" Inside his furry eared head he was thinking 'I am so smart, now she has a excuse to follow me. Ahahahahah'"AAAAAAAOOOOWWW!"  
  
Pulling Inuyasha's ear even harder Kagome screeched in his ear "You are MINE! MINE OK?!"  
  
Looking a little surprised Mrs. Higurashi looked up from her task of picking up the broken cup pieces and said, "Oh, is that what you want? I'm sorry darling, here, I'll leave." After going out the room she shut the door quietly and locked it. She loved playing matchmaker, and who wouldn't stop to help their child hurry things up when their grandchildren were going to look so beautiful? And besides, it was too late for them to go on their honeymoon now.  
  
Back inside her room, Kagome blinked, a bit shocked, and then ran to her door. "Mom! It's all a misunderstanding and- nooo! It's loooocked!"  
  
At that moment Inuyasha burst out laughing. "BWAHAHAHAHA you should have seen the look on your face! When your mo- wait, what?! It's loooocked?!" He rushed to the door and after a vain attempt to open it - in other words, trying to break it down -he gazed at Kagome's window thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh no you don't you stupid dog-breathed JERK! The window can't open and unless you want little ribbons of Inuyasha and Kagome floating up in the air, we are NOT breaking it open!"  
  
Inuyasha grinned at her. "Oikay then, guess we'd be spending the night together eh, Kagome? Your mom sure wanted it to be nice and steamy in here, and maybe if we fog up the glass enough it'll be easier to open!"  
  
Kagome twitched at that then banged the door with more force and screamed, "MOM OPEN THE DAMN DOOR OR THE FAMILY'LL BE PAYING CARPENTER BILLS NEXT WEEK!"  
  
The dog-boy just grinned.  
  
*~**~*A Hour Later*~**~*  
  
"Mom, oh, pen, the, door, or, the, car, pen, ter, will, have, to, come..." Slumping down on the door Kagome gave up. Over the last hour she had gone from CARPENTER to a series of pens and tars and cars. Her voice was sore and her hands hurt from banging the door.  
  
She looked over to Inuyasha and gathered some of her voice together to say, "You know, you'd make a great jack-o'-lantern. Your grin's still enough, your ugly enough, and oh, your skin's about the texture of a rotting pumpkin." 'Of coarse, if jack-o'-lanterns did look like you I'd be kissing every one of them on Halloween.' Thinking over what she just thought, Kagome shook her head to clear the thought of kissing... the family dog.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome slump down, then shake her head for some reason, and stopped grinning. God, his mouth muscles hurt like hell. He was going to stop smiling when Kagome gave up, but he just found out the hard way that she was not a easy give-upper.  
  
"So, back to the matter of What the Hell's With The Well huh doggy." the girl managed to croak out.  
  
"See, I'm not really from your time." Inuyasha managed to speak. His muscles still hurt, and he had a feeling he was still half grinning.  
  
"I kinda figured out your not from here with the magic junk and the ears." Kagome said dryly. Both figuratively and literally.  
  
"With all the strange things that's not back in my time, I'm thinking that I'm from the past." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome snorted. "Well, well, the Blast from the Past is finally THINKING for a change. Why do you want me to go with you?" Funny he didn't call back there Home...  
  
"The woman who gave me this curse wont let any men nearby. There's like this ****in barrier or something..." Inuyasha said to himself, Funny I didn't tell her WHY I was going there in the first place.  
  
Smirking Inuyasha-like Kagome said, "Are you sure you can't go in? I mean, you are a girl, aren't you?"  
  
Remembering what just happened about an hour ago, it was Inuyasha's turn to smirk. "Me, a girl? You can check if you're right, I'm sure your mom would like you to."  
  
This earned a slap from Kagome and a yell of "PERV!" in his ear. Then realizing what a situation she was in, Kagome whispered, "Wait, we're the only ones in this room..."  
  
Inuyasha leaned forward. "Yeah, speak up."  
  
Kagome whispered, "And you're a boy..."  
  
"Can't here, speak UP!"  
  
"And I'm a girl..."  
  
"Okay, so talk louder!"  
  
"And it's all dark..."  
  
"SPEAK THE **** UP!"  
  
"So I get the bed!" She shot up from against the door and onto her bed. "And I'm a girl and you're a boy and it's night so you can't come near me!"  
  
Inuyasha growled. HE was the one with the sore butt muscles from sitting on the floor and HE was the one who had to grin like a loon for an hour so HE was NOT going to sleep on the floor. "No you don't you little..!" Then he pounced on the bed.   
  
"AAAAAHH! INUYASHA STOP IT YOU STUPID ANIMAL FREAK SHOW!"  
  
*~**~*Downstairs*~**~*  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked up at the ceiling when she heard bedsprings groaning and 'AAAAHHH INUYASHA... STOP... YOU... ANIMAL...!'. She sighed. Young love was just so cute...  
  
Next Time: Kagome meets... The Well..! *music* 


	5. 5 Off to See the Wonderful Woods of Curs...

Disclaimer: Look! I got a new 'Disclaimer Help' thing for only 18.00! See, this is how it works; you read the disclaimer on the paper so you're not really saying it, you're just reading it! *reads* I don't own Inuyasha. Ah, amazing! And only $18!  
  
They had escaped the house by linking arms - blushing crazily all the while - by telling Kagome's mom that they had to go outside for more 'privacy'. Mrs. Higurashi had sighed, blissfully murmuring about grandchildren, and said if they didn't do something, she'd be disappointed.  
  
A moment before, Inuyasha had grabbed her and spooked her with a 'different' (poisoness) huge spider, so Kagome was now more than a bit nervous.  
  
Kagome stared down the ancient well, and wrinkled her nose at the musty smell coming from it. "Eww, smells like dead rotting worms."  
  
Inuyasha replied brushing pass her, "Why do you think it's called a BONE- eaters well?" Then he jumped in.  
  
Kagome stood for a moment, shocked frozen, then screamed down the well. "INUYASHA YOU KLUMSY JERK! HOW CAN YOU FALL IN LIKE THAT?!!!!!!!!" When she heard no answer, Kagome sighed, held her breath and jumped in. 'The things I do for a DOG!'  
  
~::~::~:^_~:~::~::~  
  
"Ohhh..." Kagome sat up rubbing her head, then perked up at the sound of... birds? "What the- Oh my... God..."  
  
When she climbed out the well -using... vines?- she gasped at the sight before her. It was a forest, flooded with hues of greens and browns, shadows flitting everywhere like the birds and insects in the air. And in front of her, in front of a tree that roughly resembled the god-tree back home, was the most beautiful of all- Inuya'AAAAAAAAAAAHH! I sound like some poet, and Inuyasha is definetly NOT beautiful...'  
  
Inuyasha gazed at her for a moment with his amberish pure gold eyes and offered his hand with a lopsided grin. I'm melting here people "Hurry up, we have to get going."  
  
Kagome nodded and held her hand up when...  
  
"Inuyasha! You're back! And look at who you have here... Whew! Am I interrupting or something 'cause it is getting Hot in Here!"  
  
Kagome glanced at the black-haired man in priest clothes coming towards them while Inuyasha glared at the him. "Miroku, the only reason it's so Hot in Here is because you are going to HELL..!"  
  
Miroku just smiled and headed towards Kagome who had climbed up while Inuyasha was having eye-dagger shooting practice, him being the target. Down on one knee, Miroku soulfully looked up at her and said, "Miroku at your service. I'm just a friend of Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome almost smiled back when a flash up her spine told her there was something on her butt that wasn't supposed to be there. Then...  
  
"PERVERT!" Breathing hard she scooted far, far away. Were all the men from long time ago PERVERTS?  
  
At her reaction Miroku smiled wider and more knowingly. "Ah, judging from how long it took to realized I was, ah holding her, I say you guys have been at it for a long time."  
  
Before Inuyasha could commit murder with Kagome as his accomplice, a female voice yelled out from behind Miroku, "Shut up you lech, can't you leave anywoman Inuyasha's eyes turned scarlet and peed on a tree nearby. "Oh God..."  
  
Kagome smiled at her and petted dog-form Inuyasha who trotted over and fell asleep on her lap. "Isn't he just adorable? Although when he licks me it... just doesn't feel... right. Inuyasha, wake up. Don't want you turning human on me now, haha. Inuyasha, get UP. Inuyasha, SIT UP THIS MOMENT AND ACT LIKE A NORMAL PERSON OR- Oh, shoot..."  
  
Miroku and Sango stared at Inuyasha, who was sprawled on top and Kagome and was not budging. "Hey Sango," Miroku whispered "Didn't Inuyasha mention something about marriage?"  
  
"Yeah, he did! So lets just slowly baaack away and leave them alone." That said Sango and Miroku sped towards their separate tents.  
  
"H-hey, what about me!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"There's one extra sleeping bag right by you! G'night!" The other girl shouted back.  
  
"W-waaiit. Oh shoot." Shifting under the dog-boy's body Kagome inched over to the sleeping bag. "Damn, why do these things always happen to me?"  
  
~::~::~:^_~:~::~::~  
  
Inuyasha yawned and stretched. "Wow I hadn't had that good of a sleep since... dunno, ever." Of coarse, he usually slept in trees and that wasn't exactly comfortable luxery.  
  
He snuggled back into his soft, soft pillow... but a bunch of black hair was bothering him and wait... when did pillows have hair...  
  
"You pervert! Stop pulling my hair and squeezing me so hard!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Inuyasha shot up and jumped to the side. "What the hell are you doin here?!"  
  
"Gee Inuyasha," Kagome muttered darkly "You didn't seem to mind sleeping half on top of me throughout the night." God, she hadn't felt this much back pain since... dunno, ever.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and took a step back. These awkward moments really had to stop...  
  
"Wah, OUCH! Argh, I slipped again He threw the head away from him as far as he could. "W-WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
"Don't do that!" Kagome cried and ran after the 'head'. "That's my comfort ball!"  
  
"You're... comfort ball?" Inuyasha questioned. This girl was weird.  
  
"Yes, my comfort ball. I had it since I was six. See, isn't the face cute?" She waved it in Inuyasha's face who batted it away like one of Miroku's toucheed.   
  
Speak of the devil, Miroku came up and patted Kagome on her back, a little lower than supposed to. "Don't be silly Kagome. Your comfort ball in right there in Inuyasha's pants..."  
  
While Kagome attempted to bludger Miroku to death with her 'comfort ball', Inuyasha explored her bag. "Hey, what's this."  
  
Kagome looked up from her killing and smiled. "Oh, that's my special Japan-shaped slippers."  
  
Inuyasha stared her for a moment, than shrugged. "Patriotic. What's this?"  
  
"Ah," Kagome finally moved away from Miroku (much to his relief) and sat by Inuyasha. "That's a hair dryer."  
  
"And this?"  
  
"Panda bear print toilet paper!"  
  
"This?"  
  
"Japanese-Iceland Dictionary!"  
  
"This?"  
  
"Condo- HEY! What the heck's this and a 'Family Starter Kit'- oh my... I'M GONNA KILL HER!" Kagome snatched the stuff out of Inuyasha's hands and stuffed them in her bag. Her mom was dead... dead...  
  
"What are they?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"SHUT UP! WE- I DON'T NEED THEM! NO, WAIT, I'M NEVER GONNA DO ANYTHING TO USE THEM SO HA! HAHA! HAHAHAhahaha, yeah, let's go now yeah, nothing to see, nope..."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, then snapped the condoms out her bag. "Izit candy?" After reading the packet however, his eyes bulged and he gawked at Kagome. "You- this- wah-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
He smirked. "Feh. Guess you wanted my, or should you're 'comfort ball' to be all rubbered up, eh? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-AY! AH! ET IS ING OU I OUS!!"  
  
~::~::~:^_~:~::~::~  
  
"...so weeeee're, off to see the wi~zard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz! One More Time! Oohhhh..."  
  
"Shut UP, you're giving me a damn HEADACHE." Inuyasha groaned and slammed his hands over his head. It was only five minutes on the road and he already felt like strangling someone.  
  
"But we need a little fun here don't we?" Beaming Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by his cheeks and stretched them out like her auntie used to do to her. She knew she was killing him because for the last few hours he had a wire hanger stuck in his mouth... which she 'helped' put in there... "Right, don't we puppy? A little fun?"  
  
Trailing back Miroku quietly said to Sango "See, they do have something going on."  
  
Sango whispered back "Yeah, wonder what she means by 'fun'..."  
  
The monk grinned at her and said "I could show you what my meaning of 'fun' is if you want..."  
  
Sango just swatted his wandering hand away.  
  
"We're here. Woods of Cursed. Home of the bitch."  
  
Everyone stopped and glanced at Inuyasha, then at the woods in front of him. It was like the forest they were walking through just before, but when they looked closer they saw that it was more... dark.  
  
"Only one or two people can go in at a time. Just a woman, or a man touching a woman aloud at a time. Kagome, I'm going with you. You guys stay here, or go home."  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who was just kind of staring off to nowhere. "Inuyasha, how do you know all this?"  
  
He still didn't meet anyone's eye. "I've been here before." With that he grabbed Kagome's hand and walked towards the outer trees of the dark Woods of Cursed.  
  
Of coarse, something always ruined the serious mood and in this case, Inuyasha tripped over a tree root and fell, Kagome on top of him. After untangling themselves they shot to the forest and through the barrier, both blushing bloody.  
  
"I swear," Sango whispered to Miroku "They're like two magnets..." 


	6. 6 Problems

Disclaimer: I own Inu-yasha when pigs fly! *signs up farm animals for world travel by plane*  
  
an: I'm so sorry I didn't update fast! My lame excuse? I don't know how this story ends! Maybe 2 or 3 chapters left... I know, I'm sorry. Short story for someone with short mind. ........ that doesn't make sense does it.  
  
OH! And guess what?! I wrote a new fanficcy! YAY! Pretty please read 'n review?! *makes puppy eyes and ends up scaring little kids away* .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
InuCurses: Problems  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
As soon as they stepped in, it seemed five ours darker and five meters down gloomier.  
  
"This place is creepy..." Kagome shuddered and clung onto Inu-yasha's arm. She was so set in the setting that she didn't notice how nice he felt.  
  
"Feh. luv that word! Just make sure you don't touch the wispy things hanging around. The Curse Hag Kaede throws curses around here and there so... HEY!" Inu-yasha was cut off when he saw Kagome. "Did you HEAR me?!"  
  
Kagome looked up at him and frowned. "Jeze Inu-yasha, I just touched it to to see how it felt like..."  
  
"You sound like damn MIROKU!" Inu-yasha exploded and stomped over the girl. "Don't you know that- that... Urg I'm gonna throw..."  
  
"Eeeek not at me!" Screeching Kagome backed away. Suddenly a wave of nausea came over her and swayed her to her knees. "W-what's happening..."  
  
When she opened her eyes, nothing seemed different exept she was looking at a very sick... her?! "Ah, ah..."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" The other her screamed first. There was something familiarly strange about the voice though, because it sounded like...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!! OUR BODIES ARE SWITCHED!!!" Kagome screamed in Inu-yasha's body, noticing in horror that some things were gone and something was there where it wasn't before.  
  
Inu-yasha groaned in his girly voice. "Tell me something I don't know! Like how to get out this fucking body!" He felt his chest. "God, how do you go around with this weight on your-"  
  
"DIE PERVERT!" Kagome screamed. "And how do YOU walk around with this weight in your PANTS!"  
  
Inu-yasha grinned. "Ah, so you admit it's big." He dodged the fist thrown in his direction.  
  
"Your only hurting yourself you know," Inu-yasha warned. His hands slid down from his back to the skirt. "Wow Kagome, you got a helluva big ass."  
  
"I, nu, yaSHA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kagome ground out.  
  
"Doesn't matter." Inuyasha's voice floated back from Kagome's body. "You'll just kill yourself. Walk along, and maybe we'll switch back."  
  
"Um, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I gotta... go..."  
  
"WHAT?!" He exploded. If it wasn't for the situation they were in, it would have been pretty comical to watch such a deep yell come from Kagome's body. "You're in MY body you know!"  
  
After watching Kagome hop around in Inuyasha's body, he growled, grabbed her-his- hand, and dragged her forward faster to the clearing he could see a bit away from him. "I swear, if you shit in my pants, how weird does that sound? or touch another curse thing I'll-"  
  
"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" Complaining Kagome jerked her-his- hand back from Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT isn't your fault?"  
  
"Well, um..." She fidged with her-his- long, long hair. You kind of dragged me through that foggy stuff and-" She didn't finish her sentence because she started to fell strange again, like she was drunk and had helium at the same time. "So whatever happens next isn't my fault!"  
  
"Noooo shit..." Inuyasha groaned. "That's what Miroku said to me once," He started to shrink, his hair pulling in back in his head and whitish fur sprouting from everywhere else. "Then I got my fucking HAND chopped off!"  
  
Kagome looked down, and saw Inuyasha, back as a dog. She also saw that she wet his pants and exclaimed, "How weird does that sound?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
........^.~........  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I'm sooo sorry that's such a short chapter, I promise I'll write more in the next! I'm so dumb I always get a brain block or it runs through my brain and out my ear... 


	7. 7 The Old Curse Hag

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha, happy?  I don't own the 14 or so hour movie 'Anne of the Green Gables', either, but that doesn't have to do anything with the story, except I had to see it at school.  It's about some scary red-haired girl who floats around reciting death poems, but I like the end 'cuz there's a war and her husbands missing, her lover gets shot, her lover's lover gets blown up, and her friend's lover gets blown up. o_@u  Veeery entertaining...

**an**: Help me...  so... tired...

InuCurses:  The Old Curse Hag 

Kagome stared at the big, metal, pad-locked door in front of her.  From how the story was going so far, she expected something more...  wooden.

"Grrrrrr..."

She glanced down at Inuyasha, who still wasn't turned back into his normal form.  She also glanced down at herself, because _she_ wasn't exactly in her normal self either...

Inuyasha kept on growling, when the pad-lock suddenly unlocked, and the door creaked open.

"Whom be there?" A voice creaked out from inside.  An narrowed eyes peeked out, then the door swung wide open.  "Hey, it's Inuyasha and a pet dog!  Come in, come in!"

Kagome, mistaken as Inuaysha, stepped in, and looked around.  There was some old grandma in front of her, a few jars of wisp on the selves to the right, and to the left there was...  her?!

Inuyasha growled from beside her foot, seeming to stare at the very disturbing sight of...  her.

The twin glimpsed up from the book on her lap, and spotting Kagome, squealed, "It's Inuyasha!"  She ran up to her and gave Kagome a spine-snapping getting déjà vu? hug.  "Ooh!  I missed you so-"  She stopped all of a sudden, then leaned back and looked at Kagome/Inuyasha's still-wet pants.  She smiled and tweaked Kagome/Inuyasha's nose.  "Oh you naughty boy!  Just looking at me made you do _that_?"  She giggled and struck a sultry poise, leaving Kagome to think, '_What a slut!_'

"Ah, I presume you remember Kikyou?"  The old woman, who Kagome now remembered, was Kaede, said.  Her face wrinkled into a small smile that said what Kikyou had said; _oh you naughty boy_!

"Yeah miss...  Kaede.  I SURE remember KIKYOU!"  Kagome glared down at Doggy-yasha, who slunk down enough to let a small wisp of dignity let through in the form of "Keh."

"After all," Kaede continued, "She's the one who suggested making you into a dog, so she could keep you as a...  _lap dog!_  BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kikyou smiled secretively and started laughing too.  Shaking her head in disgust, all Kagome could think was, 'These people are PERVS!'  She also felt a little something like jealousy, but it seemed to shake away with her head before she could put much thought into it.

Inuyasha, obviously as disturbed as Kagome, barked at this point, and started growling and bite at Kagome/his ankle.

"What?!"  Kagome whispered back, receiving strange stares from Kikyou and Kaede.  "Um, my dog likes to...  talk.  And right now he says he needs to...  uh, chase squirrels.  Be back in a minute!"  Kagome ran out the door dragging Inuyasha, as the Curse Hag called out from behind, "Make sure you don't sit down too long!  My Curses like to target _sitting ducks!_  BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kagome rolled her eyes around to glare at Inuyasha.  "Why did you have to do that you stupid idiotic-"  All of a sudden her eyes got round and she whispered, "Wait, wait, wait...  If I just say **sit**..."  Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, still looking like Kagome, but was not a dog anymore.  "...You turn back!"

Inuyasha/Kagome's eyes twitched, then he burst out, "You DUMBASS!  How could you not REMEMBER?!  You are so, fucking, DUMB!!"

Kagome stared at him before a moment, before hanging her head and...  sniffing?

Seeing this Inuyasha stuttered, "He-hey, don't cry!  I-I was just kidding...  Come on, you're...  um, smart...  in a air-heady sort of way...  Please!  Don't cry!"

"Oh Inuyasha!  You're right!  I'm just so STUPID!"  Kagome cried out and threw her arms around Inuyasha/her neck.  "It-it's just that...  that GIRL scared me for a moment, I mean, I feel like such a _copier,_ you know?  L-like I'm some stupid REINCARNATION!"

Inuyasha froze for a second, then moved his/Kagome's arms around Kagome/him robot-like.  "Uh, no, you're not some _reincarnation_*koff*...  It's Kikyou who stole your face, because you're so pretty..."  He touched Kagome/his face face, then touched his/Kagome's. confusing!  He froze for the second time, and being the tough boy he was, added, "Um, yeah, nevermind, I never said that, you look icky, very icky, I just don't know why Kikyou stole your face, you look so icky..."

"Inuyasha!"  Kagome laughed and swatted him.  "You just gave me the greatest idea!"

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, who was grinning at him.  "Really?"

"Yep!  Now remember...  when you first went human-"

"Hanyou,"  Inuyasha corrected.

"Whatever, _hanyou_ on me?  Well, you said a little something..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~flash! flashing back, back to the time, the time, time, time, when I couldn't rhyme!  we're flashy!  yeah, FLASHBACK! I just had to say that...^^;; ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, how did you become like...  this?"  Kagome asked

Inuyasha snorted.  "Some bitch called Kikyou.  She kept on sprouting on about how she wanted to keep me forever, and turned me into a dog so she can take me everywhere." He shivered. "She's one scary woman.  Stupid bitch, she even made it so that whenever she says 'sit', I turn into a dog.  Obviously it backfired, because you can turn me into a dog too."

Kagome slowly bought all this, then asked, "Is there any way to turn you back...  normal?"

Inuyasha sighed this time.  "Only if I totally forget about her, since that's how a lot of simple, so called harmless spells work; you have to remember the spell caster."

"Oh..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~flash! flashing forward, forward to out time, the time, time, time, when I couldn't rhyme!  we're flashy!  yeah, FLASHFORWARD! ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"-So," Kagome continued, "We have to do something really intense so you forget her!"

"Uh..." Inuyasha scratched his head.  "Intense?  Like what, you gonna make out with me or sumthin?"

Kagome dropped a fairly large rock on his head. "There!  Now, who am I?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her, and replied sarcasticly, "I don't know, Kaede?  My, my, it looks like you got more wrinkles than usual though..."

Kagome smashed a boulder on his head this time.

"Ok, ok, then I got a better idea.  How bout we just get Kikyou to change me back?  Like, make her so mad or sad or sumthin, so she'd regret it and change me back, you know?"

"Hmm," Kagome mused, setting down the stone chunks.  "Hey, that's a good idea!  So, sit, we're going in!"

**an**: I have so many sorries to say!  Most important; to my sweet reviewers!  I said that Kikyou didn't turn Inuyasha into a dog, and she did.  Sorry! Another about this chapter; sorry it's so short and unfunny!  It's more like a explanation thing! Lastly, because I didn't update enough. Sorry!

It's just that I have some problems in family, friends, and school, and I'm so stressed out I can't think of anything to write...  And I know I'm asking too much right now but will you review?  Please?  Maybe I'll update faster!^^ so huggies, bye now!


	8. 8 Dogs Slobber When they Kiss

**Disclaimer**:  ...........  \\@_@//

**an**: ah yes, angelsokawaii has... ehem, resigned.  She died rather heroically at 3:28 pm in an accident with a truck full of chickens.  She survived the crash, but the was pecked to death by chickens. *ignores cheers from readers*  Now I will read you her will:

_Dear the friends of Inuyasha,_

_If you don't cough over 100,000 dollars in American dollars by 6pm tomorrow, let's just say, Inuyasha w-_

EHEM.  Uh, sorry, um, here's the real will, which includes the LAST chapter of...

**InuCurses**

**Dogs Slobber When they Kiss** (perverted sounding, no? ^-^U)

Kagome, Kikyou, and Kaede ARGH!  It's the kkk... sat at the table, eating what was, supposedly, lunch.  Kagome made a face when no one was looking, and thought 'If this is food, then I'm a person-pecking chicken...'

Actually, even though she wasn't a chicken, Kagome wasn't exactly _herself_ either.  To be more exact, she was a boy.  And to go into farther details, Inuyasha.

When Kagome shook out of her thinking, she found that Kikyou was still babbling on about some new love potion she was working on. "...and you see, that's how the potion works!" Kikyou smiled and reached over to pinch Inuyasha/Kagome's cheek. "Won't you love to try it out sometime Inu-Kun?"

"Er, yea, I'd just LOVE it..."  Kagome replied, than glared down at Inuyasha, in dog form.  

When the room suddenly turned silent except for the sound of chewing, Kagome started to get nervous.  In a desperate try to get everyone talking again she exclaimed, "Hey anyone would like to hear a joke?"  Receiving nods, Kagome continued, "If quizzes were quizzical, then what are tests?"

Receiving only blank stares this time, Kagome laughed nervously and said, "Testicle!  Hehe, ehehehehe..."

Kikyou looked at her strangely, then started eating again.  "How did you know we're eating pig testicles right now?"

Kagome's eyes bulged and she turned to Kikyou and asked in a voice a bit wavery, "Hey Kikyou, can I get a drink?"

"Sure," Kikyou said standing up. "_Sit_ here for a moment and, OH MY GOD!  I-IT'S ME!!!"

Kagome looked at where Kikyou was pointing and screaming at and saw herself standing my her...  'Oh God, ANOTHER ME?!  Wait...  wait, that's'

"INUYASHA?!"  Kagome and Kikyou shrieked at the same time.

"YOU DIMWIT!  NOW YOU BLEW OUT COVER!"

"WHAT?!  I THOUGHT THIS WAS INUYASHA!!!!!!???!"

Kaede sat calmly watching this, then said, "Ah, Kikyou, you need to train your eyes sharper."

Kikyou glared at her mentor.  "Y-you mean...  you KNEW tha-that THAT," She spat at Kagome "ISN'T INUYASHA?!"

Kaede nodded, and told Kikyou the exact account of what happened between Inuyasha and Kagome as soon as they stepped in the Woods.  "And the only way to get them back in their normal states," she concluded, "Is that they do it."

Kikyou looked as if she was goint to faint.  "W-why didn't you TELL me?!"

Kaede grinned, and replied, "To train your eyes.  And I also wanted to see what...  developments would occur between these too."

"Wait, do WHAT you hag?"  Inuyasha growled, ignoring Kikyou.  Hasn't anyone noticed that since dogs don't wear clothes, he was naked when he turned back?  Until this point he had been a good little...  boy, and not looked down in respect of Kagome, but this was getting ridiculous...

Kagome on the other hand, gasped.  "Y-you mean, do THAT?!"

Kaede nodded grimly.

Kagome swooned a bit then gasped out again "In FRONT OF YOU AND KIKYOU?!?!"

Kaede nodded again.

"Hey!"  For the first time everyone noticed Kikyou.  "Don't _I_ have a say in this?"

"No you don't," Kaede snapped, then briskly walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha.  "Now KISS!"what were you thinking of, HMMM?!  With that, she slammed their heads together.

The first thought Inuyasha thought was, 'I hope I don't go gay kissing myself...'  But then a strange feeling similar to floating washed through him and he found himself kissing lips softer then his would ever be.  He also noticed that the girl in front of him was naked, but when he peeked open an eye Kagome slapped a hand over them.  "Nice try Inuyasha," She mumbled against his lips.  "But sorry to disappoint but Kaede zapped some clothes on me."

Inuyasha felt a little disappointed, but all feelings except the one of Kagome's lips on his disappeared when they stood kissing...

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  Kikyou screamed.  She had been too shocked when she saw Inuyasha kissing another girl to do anything before, but now, now she was MAD. "YOU WON'T TAKE AWAY MY SWEETY-PUP!"  Spit flying out her mouth she zapped a lightning bolt o_O  towards Kagome, who was still to preoccupied in kissing Inuyasha...

"Oh shut up."  Kaede said and zapped another bolt towards Kagome.  "Bye Kagome..."

Inuyasha paused to take a breath when he spotted the bolts speeding towards Kagome.  "Wait," he said franticly, "NO, WAIT!"

Kaede's bolt reached Kagome first, and when it touched her, she disappeared.  Nothing dramatic, not even a puff of smoke.  She was just,

"Gone..." Inuyasha whispered.

an:  ooooh, one more chapter left.  I called this the last chapter because the next chapter is kind of like a prologue.

Isn't this story short?  I thought it would be longer...  oh well. *sighs, death music playing in background*  Such a shame with the angelsokawaii situation, isn't it?  *suddenly  icecream truck music sounds*  Ooh!  Uh, got to go, I have a, um, important, meeting to attend!  Oh, and if I don't get at least ONE review I won't tell you the ending!  MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! *rushes off to icecream truck*


	9. StarWars Underwear

So. This is the end. And I feel... so...  
  
HAPPY! No, no, DEFINETLY not because I don't like my lovely readers, or because I hate my fanfic or anything, it's just because I FINALLY finished my FIRST fanfic! -^_^- I'm so *sniffles* prouuud...  
  
Oh well. So this is the end I guess... well, all I can say is ENJOY! At least, as much as you can... ¬_¬ (by the way, the reason this looks so long is because of the thanks at the end! So don't be fooled!)  
  
InuCurses End chapter: Star Wars Underwear (an: hmmmm... o_O)  
  
Kagome yawned and sat up.  
  
"What a weird dream..." she wondered out loud, and stumbled to her closet to change. Then she noticed something.  
  
"Why the heck am I wearing my school clothes?" she wondered again. Finally she shook out of her half-asleep daze and exclaimed in horror, "And why the hell am I sleeping outside in the dirt??"  
  
Suddenly she remembered.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha jerked his head up at the sound of his name, then sighed when he realized that it was just Kagome talking. "Looks like she lost her ability of internal dialogue..."  
  
For hours he had hidden in the stupid bush, waiting for Kagome to wake up, with something crawling in his pants that he couldn't get out. To make matters worse, people at his time didn't wear underwear.  
  
He stood up, shook out a cramp in his right leg and walked towards Kagome with an even "Hey."  
  
Kagome spun around, and visibly relaxed when she realized who it was. "Why am I lying in a puddle of mud (an: ^-^) outside my house?" she asked, glaring at him.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Dunno. I guess that's where Kaede zapped you to."  
  
Kagome glare grew colder. "And what happened to Kikyou?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged again, and tried to will his butt to not itch so much. "Dunno. I ran out to see if you were here as soon as you disappeared. Though judging by the velocity of objects thrown at me by Kikyou while I was running, I can say that she is not very happy."  
  
Kagome's glare diced Inuyasha up into frozen bite-sized pieces with its ice daggers. "And WHY did you leave me here outside, so bugs can feast on my skin and leave me to die a slow and painful death???"  
  
Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "I dunno," He said while scratching his butt. "OK? I. DON'T. KNOW."  
  
Kagome stopped glaring at him to stare in somewhat gross fascination at his hand. "Okay, um, one more question; why the heck are you scratching your ass like there's now tomaro?"  
  
"I DUNNO! I GOT A RASH OR SOMETHING, OK?! GOD, STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS TO ANSWERED I DON'T KNOW!!!" Inuyasha exploded, throwing his hands all over the place, which Kagome carefully avoided.  
  
She sighed then asked in a patient voice, "Inuyasha, do you wear underwear?"  
  
Inuyasha resumed scratching. "Under where?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Here. My great-aunt gave them to Souta, but they were to big. You can have 'em." Kagome said, handing Inuyasha a pair of underwear.  
  
He took them and paused, before pulling it over his head. "What the hell is this?"  
  
Kagome mentally smacked herself on the head, before snatching the underwear off Inuaysha's head, giving it a smack too. "No, moron, you put it on... on, under... your pants."  
  
Inuyasha glanced at her. "You mean, over Mr. Tail?"  
  
O_OU  
  
Pulling at his haori, he said, "Ok, if it'll help my ass."  
  
Kagome blushed bright red before pushing Inuyasha to the bathroom. "Y- you can change in here."  
  
Inuyasha replied, "Fine, but I have one question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are your under-where things pink, and these have little people and stuff on it?"  
  
Kagome blushed an impossibly deeper red. "And WHEN have you've been looking at my panties?!"  
  
Inuyasha, missing the slight twitching of her left eye, shrugged carelessly. "Your skirt rides up when your sleep. Oh, and another question; who are these paintings of on my under-where? This guy's holding a glowing red stick, and this guy's holding a green one, and personally, it makes a guy nervous to have pictures of men so near his Mr. Tai-"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
The said person looked up. "Wuh?"  
  
"Sit."  
  
Kagome smirked at the Inuyasha-doggy, and let out a surprised laugh when his eyes turned a shade of scarlet-orange and started licking her. (an: now matter how many times I write that, it NEVER sounds right...)  
  
They won't be a normal couple, that's for sure. Unless having a boyfriend that turned into a dog was normal. Of coarse, did he think of her as a girlfriend, or just someone he was stuck with?  
  
Kagome pushed Inu's face away from hers and went to get a leash. "C'mon boy, we're going for a walk."  
  
~*~  
  
Mrs. Hirugashi hummed as she went from room to room to pick up laundry. When she entered Kagome's she noticed a pair of boy underpants on her daughter's bed. "Too big to be Souta's, and we put the ones that didn't fit him in some remote closet somewhere... so that must mean..."  
  
Kagome's mom smiled knowingly and walked back out the room. "Now where are those baby booties I was saving..."  
  
THE END!  
  
THANK YOU, to  
  
J.Garibaldi: WHEEEEE!!!! One of my FIRST reviewers! Thankies!  
  
Stars of Siren: Teehee! ^_^ It's that cute? Thank you!  
  
Chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan: Thank you! I hope the next chapter was funny enough to keep ya reading. ^_^  
  
Scorpiogal: I wrote more, and now this is the end! Thanks for reading!  
  
Jazz: I have continued! Thanks for reading, much much much appreciated!  
  
Soju: Actually, I did die! ^___^;; But thanks for reading anyways!  
  
Jupiter's Light: ^_____________________^!!!! Aw, thank yooos! I love reading your reviews!  
  
Ferburt05: MWAHAHAHAHA! Yes, the dog WAS Inuyasha! MWAHAHAHAHA-thanks!- HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Amariel_moon: Inu-doggy came back, don't cry... and thanks for reading without flaming me all the way to hell! Hehe... ^^''  
  
Dee: WHEEEEEE! Thank you Thank you Thank you! ^-^  
  
Pink Arrow Kagome: I'm sorry! I tried to write longer chapters, but with a brain like mine... let's just say it's not that easy. -.-; Thanks anyways for reading!  
  
Rereissocute: Hey! Your name! rereissocute, angelsokawaii... O_O See the resemblance? Anyways, Thankies for reading my fic!  
  
Inuyasha: Good start, bad ending... . Story of my life... *snaps out of it and remembers where she is* Well, thank you so so much for reading!  
  
???????: I guess since this is the end, your question is answered! I'm so sorry I didn't answer before, thanks muchs for reading!  
  
Foxrocker: I had a nice day, thank you very much for saying so, because of you for reading my fanfic! Yes, some people actually read MY ficcie!  
  
Kira: Thank yoos too for reading my ficcie and actually waiting for me to update! Gold I say, gold!  
  
Kakarots-Frying-Pan: It's i-in-interesting?? *sobs* Thank you so very much much for reading!  
  
Veeshes: It is? You're too nice... So thanks to you for putting up with me and reading my ficcie!  
  
Suvius78: You are so loyal! Reviewing even after falling out your chair and with trouble in your family... Wishing you luck, I thank you!  
  
Sorena: Ooh, my first threat, hehe... Thanks fore reading! (p.s. give whitey a treat! Say it's from me, for letting me use his/her name. ^^)  
  
Blue_fairy_gurl: Y-Y *sighs* You like m-my fanfic? THANK you thank you thank you!  
  
Roxygurl: Is it seriously that good? *sighs again, tears shining in her eyes* Yes Kagome can turn evil, but will she? Next time, on InuCu- Oh wait, it's over... ^^''  
  
Snowfire: I hope it wasn't my fic that deprived you of sleep! Because then I'd never forget myself! Thanks for reading!  
  
Blue Moon: Too bad, yes, it's true, that only Kikyou and Kagome have the sit power... But I'm sure they like hanyou Inu better too! So never fear, and thank you for reading!  
  
Holynarf: Thank you thank you thank you! Is it cute, really? *sighs yet again* THANK YOU!  
  
Eike: Eep! I'm sorry, you were right... Kikyou is the person that cursed Inuyasha, even though technicly Kaede did... Sorry!  
  
Inuyasha-loves-Kagome: Hehehe! There's not enough inuXkag fans anymore! So thank yous for being one, and continue defending all inuXkag pairings!  
  
Saori8: Thanks for reading, and actually enjoying my fanficcie! I'm so haaaaaa~ppy!!!  
  
Katy: Um, did you mean like email you? If you did, I'm so sorry... feel free to smack me on the head with a hammer! *eyes hammer* Ah, a plastic one whould do...  
  
Tori: Ah, then I guess I'm sick! ^_~ Thanks you so much for reading, I hope things went well with the guy and doggy ears... Though I have to tell you, boy-struggling-to-not-get-new-ears+clay=messy!  
  
emeraldprincess200: Doesn't everybody just love his outfits throughout the story? ^-^ Well anyways, thankyoos for reading!  
  
Shippo-chan: TTTTHHHHHHAAAAAAAAANNNKKKKKK YYYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUU for reading! Lol!  
  
Vorsith: Thanks for waiting and watching for a new chapter that isn't worthy of being waited and watched for!  
  
Linh: Well, I guess that means you've read my other fics? Much thankies for reading!  
  
Silver Magiccraft: So many compliments... Great? I'm not worthy! Sob, THANK you!!  
  
Kagome 1: Thank you multiple times, I'm so happy you read my little fanficcy! ^_______^  
  
Laura-chan: I guess since this is the end, you've read the little kissing scene! Thanks for reading!  
  
Ice Dagger: Yes, yes, poor Inuyasha, but I assure you, no animals, human, hanyou or dog, was hurt in this experimen- fanfic! ^^''  
  
Pi-chan: Heehee, thanks for reading, sorry that I didn't include shippou in this fic! After all, it isn't even 10 chapters...  
  
Lalu: Again, I'm sorry this fanfic ended so quickly, but if it was longer I definetly would have taken your advice and added kouga!  
  
Kat: Wipe that drool off, lol! Thank you so much for reading, and take care not to crack any ribs!  
  
Japanese blader girl: Since my vocabulary is limited, I don't really know what Pandora means, but yep, it has a nice ring to it. ^_^ Thank you!  
  
Spoofmaster: Hehe! A very cut to the chase review, thank you for reading!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Since it's anonymous, I don't know if there's two Inuyasha's or one... oh well, anyways, sorry I didn't name the doggy Keite, but he already has a name! Inuyasha!  
  
Rin of the Fluffy Boa: Isn't she? I'd die if I had a mom like that... Thanks for reading my ficcie!  
  
clow12391: Dwah! I'm so sorry! I didn't notice that, but it's fixed now... thanks for reading!  
  
MereAngel: Thanks to you too for pointing that out! Please feel free to fork me!  
  
Inu lover: Did you know I get high when I read reviews? Not druggy high, but happy too-much-suger high... Just wanted to share that... Thanks for reading!  
  
Yasha: Thank you so much for reading, you know how happy you can make someone feel by saying just 'cool story'? ^_^  
  
ALSO, I got an email review from two or so more readers, but I got a new email and fanfiction.net doesn't have them listed for some reason... I'm soooo sorry! I know one of you said that it's not prologue, it's epilogue! Thank you! and SORRY!!!!!!!  
  
I hope I didn't miss anyone, except for the people mentioned, write anyone twice or spell your name wrong! If you do, feel free to FLAME!  
  
Well, that's it, the end, I'm signing out, good bye! Even though it's over, please REVIEW! I'd love to see what I did good, what went wrong, blahblahblah, you know! So farewell! Byeeeeeee!!!!!!!  
  
~soo-chan 


End file.
